Many application environments for UAVs such as search and rescue, fauna surveys, border security, forest fire monitoring, and other applications, are challenging “incapacitation-prone” environments. Current search pattern methods do not account for real-time re-planning due to non-optimal operation of vehicles and changes in operating environments.